Dualistic Beings
by Ersatz Arcana
Summary: -HIATUS- When a famous team disappears during a mission, it's up to the guild to bring them back. Meanwhile, the missing team is having a party! No, not really. That's stupid.
1. DISAPPEARED!

Hi guys! If you haven't read the note on my profile, my computer got hacked. Everything's deleted, including the chapters for everything. I'm basically screwed. Don't complain, OK? All right, until we take it to get it repaired (hopefully) or something, everything is on hiatus. To make up for it, I am starting ANOTHER story. Yeah, I'm writing more than I should. I need help. You know what? SHUT UP. You will read this and you will review. If you don't, I'll be sad. D=

Let my stupidity begin!

NOTES: The characters will most definitely be out of character because I suck. Just a fair warning.

The guild is a little different from the game. My version of the guild is that it's more advanced in technology. Very, very advanced, I should say. You know, teleporters and stuff.

There's newspapers! Yes, it's like Rescue Blue/Red all over again.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon AND STUFF! Unfortunately. -_-

* * *

><p>"Hey-hey! There's bad news!" Corphish shouted, heading towards the Guildmaster's Room. Behind him were Sunflora and Bidoof. All three of them had a terrified expression. Before Chatot could stop them, the trio managed to fling open the door and run to Guildmaster Wigglytuff. The head of intelligence sped to the Guildmaster's side.<p>

"What is so important that you must barge in the room without permission?" Chatot questioned angrily.

"T-team Discordia is missing!" Bidoof answered.

"..." the head of intelligence was speechless.

"C-Chatot...?" Bidoof slowly asked.

"MISSING?" Chatot suddenly squawked, causing the trio to jump. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"W-well, they haven't been back for d-days..." Bidoof said nervously. "A-and we haven't heard back from them..."

"Oh, and-" Sunflora quickly added. She handed Chatot the newspaper, and he promptly began to read it. Upon reading it, his eyes grew wide-

"_MISSING!_"he exclaimed. "_FAMOUS TEAM DISCORDIA MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS!_"

"Y-yup-yup..." Bidoof muttered weakly.

"GUILDMASTER!" Chatot squawked. "Team Discordia, they're-"

"Yoom..." Wigglytuff suddenly said. Everybody else in the room jumped up. "Yoom..."

"H-hey-hey, Guildmaster...?" Corphish asked nervously.

"_YOOM-TAH!_" Wigglytuff shouted. "Chatot, go get the other members! Time for an emergency meeting!"

"C-certainly, Guildmaster!" Chatot exclaimed. "Out, you three! Out!"

**-SHORT WHILE LATER-**

"As you already know, Team Discordia has disappeared," Chatot said. In front of him were all the members of the guild: Sunflora, Corphish, Loudred, Dugtrio, Diglett, Croagunk, Chimecho, and Bidoof. Each and every one of them had a scared, worried look on their face. Knowing that a team more famous than Scizor and more enviable than Team Charm had disappeared was definitely unsettling. Unfortunately, that wasn't the reason why they were deathly afraid of the situation.

"We must find them," Chatot continued, "before someone, or _something_, finds them."

It was that a secret, unknown to the rest of the Pokémon outside of the guild, could be found.

"No matter what happens..." Chatot's voice became very low and dark. "You must never tell anybody who they are."

And if found out... Well, let's just say that all heck breaks loose.

Hopefully, the secret will still be kept, no matter what happens.

* * *

><p>There you go! The beginning to possibly the worst thing you have read. Ever.<p>

Please review?


	2. Just Another Day

Chapter 2's here. Please read and review as always? =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. xP

* * *

><p>"...Eleeeeeeeeenaaa..." came the whine of a thirteen-year-old boy. Truth be told, everybody in the classroom was either thirteen or fourteen years old. Their group, though, was made up of only the former.<p>

"Shut up," an annoyed girl snapped. She took her long, dark brown hair and tossed it to the side. She bit on the mechanical pencil's eraser, trying to focus on the math problems.

"It's just one problem..." the boy whined on. His black hair fell in his eyes, making him brush away. Unfortunately, the stubborn hair refused to let the idiot win, seeing as it kept on falling in his eyes. His three friends noticed this and began to snicker.

"You might want to fix your problem first, moron," Elena said. "Looks like even your hair can trouble you."

"I hate you," he instantly replied back. "Dude, you're so mean."

"Love ya too," Elena said cheerfully. Her smile turned back into frown as she took another look at the math problems. To be honest, they were giving her a hard time as well, which was pretty rare for the math nerd.

"You forgot to divide the second sum too," a small voice told her quietly. Elena turned and relaxed. It was just Seth, her other guy friend. With light blond hair and slightly pale skin, the guy looked like a stereotypical shy kid. With Seth, though, he just simply...didn't talk when he wanted. If he felt like speaking up, or had to, then he would. Simple as that.

"Really?" she asked. Seth nodded and leaned over to her desk.

"You did the steps right, but you keep forgetting to divide the second sum too. That's why you can't plot the x and y. You also..."

Unfortunately, his words were lost on Elena. She let herself drift off in dreamland, imagining a better, more exciting life. It's too bad. She was just a plain, normal girl in junior high in the town of Deruon. The closest thing to excitement around here was going to L.A. And everybody knows how often you _can't_ go there.

"Elena, are you paying attention?" Seth's voice popped into her mind.

"What?" she asked. Seth sighed and shook his head.

"Ah...so you weren't," he muttered.

"Ahahaha, sorry," Elena said. "I'm just really...bored."

Seth nodded in agreement, looking around the math class. The teacher had assigned group studying, so everybody was bunched together around the room. Some were copying answers, goofing off, or just being plain stupid.

"Well, you can't help it," he said quietly. "Everybody's normal."

"But I feel like I should be doing something more _fun_. More exciting!" Elena exclaimed. Nobody turned her way, seeing as how the other students were preoccupied with their activities. Her voice dropped to a dull tone when she added, "Something that doesn't involve math."

Before she could complain any further, someone slapped the back of her head.

"Ow!" Elena exclaimed. She turned around, giving her best friend a fake-glare. "Destinee, you know slaps are reserved for _idiots_ only."

"Sorry," Destinee replied. She waved her dark hands in the air, showing that she was just kidding around. She whipped her dark brown ponytail at Darren, who gave another whine.

"You guys are so mean!" he exclaimed. "How do you not get in trouble?"

"Timing is everything," Elena smirked, giving Destinee a high-five. Darren frowned and looked over to Seth, hoping for some explanation. Seth merely shrugged and told him the same phrase he said for several years now.

"It's just another day in Deruon."

* * *

><p>I'm off to write chapter 3! Tell me what you think and what I could improve on!<p>

CRITICIZE CRITICIZE CRITICIZE. THAT'S THE BEST PRESENT YOU CAN GIVE ME!


	3. No Matter What

Witness the magical 3! OK, not really. This is a pretty short chapter. No worries, folks. It'll be longer in the upcoming ones.

Idiot: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

...I don't think so.

Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon...UNFORTUNATELY! Actually, it's not unfortunately. I wouldn't know how many seasons there would be! 0_0

I'm gonna shut up so you can read... Yeah.

* * *

><p>When technology had improved for the guild, they managed to create another new floor (and a few rooms) for the lab. It had some of the best systems in Treasure Town and beyond. Unfortunately, we can't explain this...<p>

"Sunflora, Bidoof, and Corphish," Chatot said, "I want you three to go to the last dungeon Team Discordia was in."

...for the guild was in disarray.

"Y-you mean..." Bidoof's voice trembled with undeniable fear as he whispered, "...the Eradicate Dungeon?"

"Are you questioning me?" Chatot squawked. "We have to!"

"Hey hey!" Corphish exclaimed. "Team Discordia could still be in the dungeon, Bidoof!"

"We have to save our friends!" Sunflora added.

"Y-yes..." Bidoof muttered. His mind suddenly rushed with the memories of his four friends. They were so cheerful and kind, even to him. When trouble rose, they didn't freak out. Instead, they stood strong and fought to the end. They had several good laughs, and got along with just about everybody (except Team Skull). Team Discordia didn't seem as though they were tolerating him at all. They acted as if they _were_ genuinely glad to be friends with him...

Bidoof nodded. "W-we'll find them! No matter what!"

"That's the spirit, Bidoof!" Sunflora cheered.

"Good, now go!" Chatot told them. The trio quickly headed off to Treasure Town to quickly prepare.

"Croagunk! I want you to go into the computers and find any information on Team Discordia! We may have missed something in the systems!"

"Got it."

"We have to find them! Who knows what could happen if somebody found out their real identities!"

"It'll be OK, Chatot!" the cheery guildmaster exclaimed. "We'll find our friends!"

"Guildmaster, if somebody finds out that—"

"We can trust our friends to find them! It'll be OK!"

"I hope you're right, Guildmaster."

* * *

><p>There you go! Please review?<p>

Before you yell at me, by the way, I WARNED YOU THAT I PROBABLY WOULD BE OFF-CHARACTER. I'M SORRY.


	4. Hallucinations and Notebooks

YAAAAAAAAAAY I FINALLY UPLOADED ANOTHER CHAPTER! 3 words: Writer's Block SUCKS.

And yes, I changed the beginning a little to make it so that they weren't on a mission. I wasn't feeling it. Meh.

DISCLAIMER: I **DON'T** OWN Pokémon! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

* * *

><p>"Hate <em>hate <strong>HATE<strong>_ the math test later today," Elena muttered angrily as she tied her hair into pigtails. Her bangs were styled to look a little pointy, which made her look a little charming. Seth patted her shoulder, understanding the pain of mathematical equations and rules.

"Y'know, it could always be worse," Darren commented. He sneakily ate a gummy worm when the yard-duty wasn't looking.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you could be me!"

"I would rather be anorexic than be like you. Or you in general."

"Love ya too, _best friend_."

"Enough fighting!" Destinee exclaimed. "Let's just get to English. Classes start in two minutes."

"Crap. If I get another tardy, it's detention! Come on!" Elena shrieked.

"I'm running, I'm running! Don't rush me!" Darren whined.

"Shut up," she said simply.

**-Guild-**

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" cried Bidoof. He ran into the Guildmaster's room, huffing and puffing from running so much. Sunflora and Corphish quickly followed behind him.

"The Guildmaster is away, also searching for Team Discordia!" Chatot exclaimed. He was surprised by their sudden appearance in the guild. Eradicate Dungeon was known to be the toughest, most secretive place around. The Isles were training areas compared to it. Although, for Team Discordia's sake, Chatot expected for the trio to last at least two days. "Did you find the whereabouts of Team Discordia?"

"N-no..." Bidoof replied. Chatot was sadden by this bit of news. From the evidence they found (or lack of), Team Discordia had vanished into thin air. How where they supposed to find them?

"We did find something, though!" Sunflora added. Chatot looked up, seeing her take out Team Discordia's notebook and several photos. Chatot picked up the notebook and quickly began reading.

(Author's Note: The contents of the notebook will appear next chapter.)

When he finished reading, he was stunned. How...how could this happen? The best rescue team, known far and wide, best of the best, defeated? Surely this was a mistake! They were well-prepared! They took on so many harsh dungeons! They couldn't have just been _beaten!_ Perhaps it was a fake entry... Yes, yes, that was it, a fake entry, made simply for laughs...

"C-Chatot..." Bidoof quietly said, "o-oi...you're lookin' a little pale..."

"_SQUAWK!"_ Chatot suddenly shrieked, making the trio jump. "_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! QUICK, RETRIEVE THE OTHER GUILD MEMBERS! CALL THEM ALL HERE!_"

"Hey, hey! Chatot, you need to calm down!" Corphish told him.

**-English Class-**

"Oh my gawd finally," Darren whispered. He sank back in his seat while Mrs. Elna took roll. "Made it just in time. Ha!"

"Shut up," Elena hissed from the side of her mouth. She quickly took out last night's homework, acting as a model student should. Darren stuck out his tongue and twirled his mechanical pencil. When he looked out the window, something...strange was staring right back at him.

_All right, so it was a large, fat bunny,_ he thought. _Now, I know I'm an idiot most of the time, but I'm pretty sure bunnies don't have blue eyes...OR COLORED PINK!_

Indeed. The large, fat bunny was an unnatural shade of pink, except for his stomach and part of his mouth, which were white. The tips of his big ears were also white, and he had a tuft of pink hair on his forehead. What kind of thing was this? Was it a government experiment gone terribly wrong? Did a bunny breed with a pink puffball and produce a pink bunny? Why is it even here in the first? So many questions, so little time...

Darren blinked, and the bunny was gone. He rubbed his eyes to make sure.

"Yeah, still gone," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Eh, nothing," he answered, turning to the front of the room. He was sure he saw a pink bunny, no doubt about it...

Maybe he was just high from too many sodas last night. That's probably it.


	5. Days Passing

Contents of the Notebook, brought to you by something! =D

Seriously...it's already the 5th chapter and I'm getting tired of saying it. Pfft. Well:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.

There'syourdisclaimersoshutup. And if you are a moron, the entries skips several days because Chatot keeps flipping every several pages.

* * *

><p>Day 34<p>

_Seth's entry:_

_Darren was defeated today. It came off as a big shock to everybody when it happened. Destinee keeps blaming herself for not knowing that we used the last Reviver Seed. Elena was trying to calm her down. I wanted to help, but the leader told me to record what happened. She said that if I didn't listen to her, she would personally send me back herself. I think the leader's hurting most of all. She and Darren were good friends who went back to childhood... I think it's also because she's not used to losing._

_I'll have to write what else happen. We defeated a few of the Empoleons, and I suspect that they were the ones who sent Darren back. We don't know, since we all went in different directions to cover more ground. It's so hard to tell who will appear next, since this dungeon seems to have every single Pokémon known. It's hard to tell though. Most of the time, there's barely any light, so we can barely see. We can't use the orbs to light up the place, since they're a last resort._

_Treasures found on floors 40 - 53: crystal mask, a diamond._

Day 47

Destinee's entry:

We're advancing the floors slower than usual. Whenever we get to rest at the Kangaskhan Rock, it's quieter now that Darren's gone. He used to fill the room with a lot of bragging, but we know he's just joking. Elena said that she regrets hitting Darren now. She's remembering the sign we saw before we headed inside. It told us that "if you dare to enter the Eradicate Dungeon, you may never return." I told her that it's just full of rubbish, but she doesn't bother answering. Maybe the sign was speaking the truth.

Moving on, we didn't anything. We did get a few Reviver Seeds now...if only we had them before...

Advanced from floor 60 to 66. No treasures were found.

Day 59

**Elena's entry:**

**Destinee's gone.**

(added by Seth) _Didn't find any treasures from floors 70 to 75.  
><em>

Day 70

_Seth's entry:_

_We're currently resting on a floor with the Kangaskhan Rock. I have to write this entry in secret._

_The leader is taking a hard time to accept Destinee's defeat. It's taking a lot of willpower to help her get through. I heard her crying herself to sleeping. To make sure that we don't disappear at separate times, we stay together. It's much more difficult when we can't recruit members, but that's the Eradicate Dungeon for you._

_Elena refuses to use the Escape Orb. I think she doesn't want to disappoint Darren and Destinee by leaving early. She's letting me use the other orbs though, especially when there are monster houses. We had about seven today. It's lucky, considering that we usually have about fifteen in one days. Some times, though, we have to use a Pure Seed to get to the stairs. Even then, there could be monster houses there, so whoever uses the Pure Seed has to eat several quick seeds._

_We're almost at the end. Just seventeen floors to go until the ninety-ninth. Soon, we get to see Darren and Destinee again._

_Didn't find any treasures from floors 79 to 83._

Day 81

_Seth's entry:_

_It's just me now. Elena was defeated from an attack sent far away. She told me to keep going for everybody before she left. I don't know if I can keep going..._

_Treasures from 86 to 95: golden mask, secret slab._

Day 82

_Seth's entry:_

_Resting at the Kangaskhan Rock right now. I'm taking a little break until I'm ready. Only 2 more floors until the 99th. I'm a little scared, to be honest. What waits on the last floor? A major boss? A great treasure? I wish the others were still here. Being alone is frightening._

_I didn't find very much, except for a bunch of Reviver Seeds. If only they were found a little sooner..._

_No, I must be strong. When all of this is over, I can go home and hang out with the others again. We can take a break at the hot springs and just relax._

_At least the floors are lit now._


	6. Observing

I'M SO SORRY! It's been too long since I've updated! ;-;

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Pokémon!

* * *

><p>After watching the teenagers the whole days, Wigglytuff decided to watch them a while longer. Yes, they were definitely just ordinary human beings, but the guildmaster had a hunch. A small hunch, but still a hunch. And that hunch was the reason why he now sat in front of one of the house of the four humans. Letting himself get caught was not part of the plan he had in mind. After all, he was nearly discovered by one of the two boys yesterday. Well, Wigglytuff <em>hoped<em> that the boy thought that Wigglytuff was just an illusion.

He munched on the Perfect Apple as he waited for the first one to appear. He concentrated hard, trying to remember what the first girl looked like. Hmm... Dark satin skin, brown hair and eyes, wears green a lot. If he had to guess, she was most likely Destinee. She might not be, but a guess is still a guess.

After a few minutes, the girl appeared, dressed (obviously) in green and tan. Wigglytuff quietly ducked down, making sure she didn't see him. When she started to run ahead, Wigglytuff hopped after her. Unfortunately, he had to keep hiding behind bushes, trees, trash cans, etc. With how quiet this place was, even a toothpick dropping onto the cement could be heard. That was pretty bad, since he didn't want to be found.

Ah well. Beggars can't be choosers.

**-Some time later-**

"Oh, hey, Destinee," another girl said. Wigglytuff smiled. His hunch was correct!

"So," the girl added, "was today the day you and I picked the guys up? I forgot."

"Yeah," Destinee answered. "I call-"

"I call Seth!" the girl quickly shouted. Wigglytuff's ear perked up at this. _Seth?_

"Dang it," Destinee muttered sadly.

"Shut up and go get Darren."

_Darren too?_

Wigglytuff had his hopes shoot through the roof. It _has _to be them! There's no doubt about! This couldn't be some mere coincidence! Team Discordia was here! In the human world, no less!

Before he could start jumping up and down with glee, he realized that the other girl had yet to have her name said. With any luck though, she would definitely be Elena. She _had_ to be. It was perfect!

"We meet up at the café?"

"Yep. See you there."

Once the two parted ways, Wigglytuff speedily ran behind the unnamed girl. He couldn't afford to lose them now. Question is, how was he supposed to hide? After seeing the sights yesterday, following them had proven to be a difficult task. He must persevere though. The fate of Team Discordia rests on this mission.

**-3rd Person POV: Elena-**

Elena banged her head against the table. Sitting across from her was Seth, but there was something different about him. It wasn't the slight-bedhead that he had going on with his hair. It was simply...how different changing the color was. No longer was he the light blond/slightly pale combo, almost fitting America's stereotype...

He was a freaking dark blonde with brown highlights. He was still a little pale, but he barely resembled the shy stereotype now. And she would be danged if she thought he looked stupid. In fact, he pulled off the look pretty well. If it was possible, Elena would have asked to date him.

"Pfft, yeah right," she muttered to herself.

"Are you all right?" Seth asked.

"It's all good, man. It's all good," Elena said nonchalantly. She waved her hand away, showing that everything was, indeed, all good. Seth shrugged and brushed his bangs to the side, just like Darren had done yesterday. Elena stifled her laugh. She hardly made fun of Seth (and Destinee) since they were on good terms, and the times that she did, he blushed or ducked his head out of embarrassment. With each time it happened, Elena felt guilty and apologized.

Actually, it could have been worse. He could hate her and have a huge grudge against her. ...Unless he already does. Crap, does he?

Elena _finally_ noticed Seth poking her arm. She looked up and he pointed behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted by-

"HI, ELENA!"

"Hey, Elena."

-a _freaking idiot. _And her best friend.

Elena took a glance around and grimaced when the nearby people turned their way. She cursed under her breath and swore to make Darren pay for this.

She snuck a quick glance at Seth, who was sinking under the table. She smiled and turned to the duo in front of her.

"Hey, Destinee. And moron."

"I'm not a moron!"

"Yeah, yeah...what the heck is _that_?"

In Destinee's cradling arms was a fat, pink bunny. Its belly and tips of its tall ears were white, and a fluffy tuft of pink hair sat behind two big, blue eyes. Three words could only describe this weird pink...bunny...rabbit...thing.

What.

The.

Fudge?

"Darren and I found him on the way," Destinee explained. "He looked injured and-"

"Excuse me," said a stern female voice. The group of five turned to the source. An annoyed waitress in a green coffee apron and black dress pointed to the sign on front of the entrance. "No pets allowed."

"S-sorry, ma'am," Destinee quickly blurted. "We'll let him out outside right now."

The teenagers and bunny quickly exited the café. Darren sat on the nearby bench and stretched his arms.

"Anywaysss...he? How do you know the bunny's a he?" Elena questioned.

"You're just saying that because you associate girls with pink," Destinee accused. "_As I was saying..._we decided to help him out, but he was totally fine after we picked him up. He seems to like us enough, so we're keeping him."

"_You're_ keeping him," Darren corrected. "_I'm_ just here to hang out like always."

"Oh, whatever," Elena replied. "Just make sure that he doesn't cause trouble."

"He won't. In fact, he's been really polite the whole time!"

Elena raised her eyebrows at this. "Really?"

"I'm not lying!"

Both Elena and Seth observed the pink bunny. He stared back at them, a silly smile on his face. The bunny waved.

"What do you think of him, Seth?"

"We can trust Destinee to keep an eye on him."

"Fine with me, then. Are you gonna name it—"

"_Him!_"

"Him. Are you going to name him?"

"No. He already has one."

Elena looked at the bunny for the collar, but he didn't have one.

"No collar."

"He wrote it-"

"BUNNIES CAN'T WRITE!"

"We'll deal with this later. He wrote that his name is _Wigglytuff_. Isn't it cute?"

Wigglytuff nodded his head, making his ear touch the ground and spring back up. Destinee shrieked with glee. Darren covered his ears and glared at her. She immediately responded by sticking her tongue out.

"I thought Darren and I were supposed to be the bickering pair," Elena playfully reminded.

"Shut up," the two said in unison.

As the group continued on their leisurely stroll (and ignoring the strange looks directed to Wigglytuff), Elena kept her eye on the pink bunny. She had a funny feeling about it ("HIM!") for some reason. Maybe she thought the bunny was dangerous? Wait, no, he was just a fat (PINK) bunny. Maybe the bunny was some sort of super-being and was here to tell them that the world was coming to an end. Or maybe he's really an alien...

OR MAYBE SHE WAS JUST PLAIN CRAZY. THAT'S PROBABLY IT.

**-3rd Person POV: Wigglytuff-**

Wigglytuff was pleased about finding Team Discordia again. He was even more pleased when he saw that their personalities didn't change at all. He especially liked the places they walked around, despite the funny looks everybody gave him. Wigglytuff particularly loved how nice the other animals were (yes, he did his research). One of them, a Labrador named Rose, and he had a nice chat when Team Discordia rested at a bench.

"You're quite a strange color for a rabbit," she said. "Your ears are also quite large."

"Hmmm," Wigglytuff hummed happily. "Really?"

"Yes," Rose told him. "Rabbit are usually brown, grey, or white. I think there are a few more, but I can't remember."

Thus began the long explanation about rabbits and fur color. It was a little boring, more or less. When Rose looked up, she saw that Wigglytuff wasn't listening at all. He kept on balancing an apple on his head and singing "La la la.~"

...What?

"Hey, are you listening?" she asked, despite knowing the obvious answer.

"Yes, I've been listening," came his reply. Rose was taken aback by this. he was listening the whole time?

"Really?"

"Yes. It'd be rude if I wasn't listening to a friend!"

"All right, then tell me what I have been saying."

Wigglytuff recounted Rose's explanation. Her eyes widened in surprise at his accuracy. And the fact that he was listening.

"Wow. You really were listening."

"Yep! I was listening the whole time!"

Even though she was a little elated at this, Rose couldn't help but think that there was something strange about this guy. Maybe it was how his fur was pink? How huge the ears were? His abnormally large eyes? There was something out of place with this strange creature. He seemed too...out of this world?

Yes. Out of this world. That suited him perfectly. From their short-lived conversation, she could tell that Wigglytuff was a carefree rabbit, maybe gifted with child-like curiosity? Well, the curiosity came from how he looked at everything with such child-likeness. Then again, he could have been actually a young boy. Although, this couldn't be the case since his voice was a bit low. From Rose's experience, she has never met any animal as strange as this particular one. He was certainly...unique.

* * *

><p>There you go! I won't promise that the next update will be sooner since I won't know!<p>

Seriously. No promises.


	7. Sugar Induced Thinking? I Bet Not!

You people have no idea how much I just wanna advance the story faster, but for the readers, I must resist and keep writing!

...Yay. xP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon! Seriously, I don't.

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT!

* * *

><p>"Where's little Fluffy?" Elena asked with a hint of sarcasm. Destinee glared as Elena sipped the water. It had been two days since Destinee and Darren discovered the fat, pink bunny known as Wigglytuff. Even though the strange animal was stared at (in awe, surprise, or disbelief), nobody seemed to draw attention to the little guy. It was actually pretty lucky, considering how much he stood out (he's PINK for Pete's sake!).<p>

That was enough excitement for a while, for the gang was currently resting at Elena's house. Right at the living room, sitting lazily around.

"Wigglytuff. His name is Wigglytuff," Destinee insisted. "He wrote it down."

"Destinee, we talked about this," Elena said exasperatedly. "Bunnies _can't_ write. That's like saying snakes can bark like dogs."

"Well, he did!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Meh!"

While the two engaged in a glaring contest, Darren and Seth quietly conversed with themselves.

"Can Wigglytuff actually write?" Seth asked. Darren nodded. Seth raised his eyebrows in mock-surprise.

"Really."

"Yeah. I _was _there when it happened."

"Hmm...I wonder..." Seth muttered.

"About what?" Darren questioned.

"I'm just thinking," Seth replied. He contemplated on whether or not to tell Darren about his 'theory,' but then decided against it. He quickly added, "It's nothing important."

The dark blond stretched out on the carpet and rolled to the side.

"I'll be resting for a little while. Please tell your girlfriend and Elena to be a little quiet."

"And you guys say I'm lazy!" Darren exclaimed dramatically (and a little angrily). Although despite this, he still told Destinee and Elena to "shut up because Seth's taking a nap!" Seth rolled his eyes, but he was grateful for the lower volume of bickering.

Even though it was a little early to make guesses, Seth couldn't help but wonder about Wigglytuff. That pink rabbit...why was it here? And why did it seem so...familiar? It was strange. While Seth had never seen any pink rabbits (OBVIOUSLY!) whatsoever, what with this weird feeling? And why did it bother him so much?

Thankfully, for moments such as this, Seth had just recently prepared a list to explain the strangest of situations (in the future).

1. The hair dye fumes had gone to his head. (Highly unlikely, but it was possible.)

2. He was now crazy from hanging out with Darren too often. (It's Darren. No need for explanation.)

3. Two things: Soda and Junk Food. (Caffeine and sugar were never kind friends to him.)

4. The bright lights from his gaming consoles have blinded him and his thinking. (That makes no sense.)

Or 5. Love has officially made him blind. (Sophie's a really nice girl...)

If he had to take a guess, it was either 1 or 3. People can go crazy from the fumes, and there was a chance that he was having sugar rushes...without the spazzy movements and short burst of unlimited energy. But thinking logically...Seth was probably just over-thinking this. He doubted that there was any possible connection to Wigglytuff. Oh well.

He could always just vent it all out in his journal.

"You never told me where little Fluffy is," Elena said. Before Destinee could yell at her, Elena quickly added, "I know his name is Wigglytuff."

Destinee sighed. "He's at home. Since when do you care?"

"I don't. It's called curiosity, Destinee."

"How are you two best friends?" Darren questioned in disbelief.

"Mmmmrph..." Seth fake-yawned. "Please keep it down...?"

"Sorry!" the three exclaimed. Seth smiled and nodded, accepting their apology.

* * *

><p>I say that I keep writing, and then I give a short chapter. xD Irony: it kicks your butt when you least expect it!<p>

Thank you for reading! Have a good day, night, morning, etc.!


	8. Theories and Bad Puns

Yaaaaaaay, update! =D I had to force myself to write this, mind you. OK, not really. xD

DISCLAIMER: I thought we talked about this. I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

><p>"Remind me <em>why <em>we are doing this," Elena hissed for the tenth time. Several people gasped and pointed their way, gossiping about the strange, pink, fat rabbit hopping along with the group of four.

Was it a science experience gone wrong? Did a bunch of scientists come together to create this monstrosity? Why was it with a group normal, innocent teenagers? Did they conduct an act of animal cruelty and paint the poor animal with pink paint? The questions were endless.

"Wigglytuff needs to take a walk," Destinee stubbornly insisted. "He can't just sit around all day."

"So you make us take him on a walk, with a chance that somebody might contact the local news about the world's newest wonder," Darren exclaimed dramatically. He even flailed his arms around in true drama queen fashion. "Just great, Destinee. _JUST GREAT._"

His friends stopped and gave him a "What the fudge?" look.

"What? I'm not allowed to act like a drama queen?" Darren questioned.

"They're called drama 'queens' for a reason..." Seth mumbled.

"That's sexist and you know it! I'm gonna prove that even guys can be drama queens!" Darren declared, earning stares from bystanders.

"...So you're saying that guys can be girls," Elena said. "Guess that means you'll grow up to be a transvestite."

Darren's jaw dropped while Destinee and Seth laughed nonstop. The idiot's face flushed a dark red with anger.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU!" he shouted. A few kids ran away from him, crying to their parents. He ignored their disappointing looks.

"Go right ahead," Elena replied simply. She stretched out her arms without hesitation. Darren held up a fist and was prepared to punch her stomach. He then had a look of concentration, and seemed to think better of the situation. He released his fist and sighed.

"I can't punch the leader," Darren said. "She's too weird sometimes."

"Aw, thanks."

Wigglytuff smiled as they all continued down the sidewalk.

**-Several minutes later-**

"What the fudge?" was Darren's question. Parked right next to the group was a van, obviously for the local news.

Ah yes. Because a story about a fat, pink bunny would make a good news story. The news reporter, a tall, elegant woman with a lithe body, quickly exited out of the vehicle (in high heels, which is actually impressive, considering how tall they were). A cameraman followed and stood in front of her. He gave the signal in three, two, one-

"Indeed, Mason," the woman spoke, "how the strange animal came to be is a mystery. I'm here with four kids who came to finding this little rabbit."

She extended the microphone to Seth, who immediately paled. From what it looked like to Wigglytuff, Seth instinctively used his hands to cover half of his face with his shirt. The dark blond not only looked nervous, but downright...scared?

Destinee quietly guided him away, and was immediately put on the spotlight.

"And you are?" the woman asked.

"D...Destinee," she slowly replied.

"Destinee, can you explain to us what happened to this poor creature?"

"...We don't know. We just found Wigglytuff like this."

"I assume that's the name."

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think happened?" The woman held out the microphone to each teen for their answer.

"No idea," Destinee said.

"I hope nothing illegal," Seth answered quietly.

"I don't know," Elena replied.

"Eh," Darren mumbled.

"Perhaps he could be a science experiment gone wrong? Or the government's secret weapon?"

"Why a pink rabbit?"

"Or maybe...an alien, from galaxies far, far away?"

Wigglytuff's eyes widened with surprise. They knew?

"An alien, yeah right!" Elena laughed at the proposed theory. "And I'm a mermaid from the sea."

"You're just hating on his pink fur!" Darren exclaimed. "Why are you hating on the pink? It's FABULOUUUUUS! Oh and..."

Darren took a deep breath.

"He was BORN THIS WAY!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" the three groaned.

"No more jokes! _NO MORE JOKES,_" Elena insisted.

"Excuse me, but-" the news reporter started.

"Darren, Prince of Bad Puns," Seth commented.

"-we're on live-"

"Aw what? Why not king?"

"Are you even listening-"

"Because Emile's the best there is," Elena answered. Slowly, the group started to walk away. They barely even noticed the local news crew, going back to their conversation before.

Or they were just totally ignoring them.

"In your opinion."

"Sure, in my opinion."

"Kate, what do we do?" the camera man whispered as the teens (and bunny) left the scene.

"And there you have it, folks," Kate said lamely. "Whether the poor rabbit had been subjected to a science experiment gone wrong, or its genes were altered, we'll be sure to give you the update. Back to you, Jack."

"And cut."

"Ugh...today is not my day. Why are kids so unprofessional?"

* * *

><p>All done! Now...time for sleep! Zzzz...<p> 


	9. News

"Zzzz..._snore..._"

Wigglytuff looked at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock.

_1:34 A.M. Hmm...time to go!_

He dug into the folds of his bed and took out a little medallion made of metal. He pressed the button. A swirly, red and blue portal appeared below his feet. Wigglytuff fell through it, leaving the human world behind. Sure, he could have stayed longer, but he was on a mission. All he had to do was make sure that they were the real deal.

And it's not like Chatot would let him go on vacations. That meanie.

**-Just imagine a cool transition sequence here-**

Deep into the night, a small, swirly portal slowly appeared in the Guildmaster's room. Guess who it was?

Yeah, it was (OBVIOUSLY) the Guildmaster, back from his nice vacation. He landed on his bottom.

"Owowow..." the Guildmaster whined.

"Guildmaster! You have returned!" Chatot said, keeping his voice down. "How was your search? Did you find the whereabouts of Team Discordia?"

"Hmm..." Wigglytuff took a while to ponder this.

_Don't tell me...he forgot?_ Chatot worried. He quickly shook his head, refusing to believe such nonsense. _No, no, of course not. The Guildmaster could not forget an important matter such as this. It's simply not possible._

"Yes!" the Guildmaster exclaimed.

"R-really?" Chatot asked. He jumped up and down. They were here! They were safe! Yes! "Where are they?"

"In the human world!"

This made Chatot freeze. His blood suddenly froze up, and he wondered if he imagined Wigglytuff's word.

"Excuse me, Guildmaster... D-did you say the h-human world?"

"Yes, yes I did!"

"..."

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"SQUAWK!" Chatot shrieked. He started flying back and forth, back and forth. When he realized that he probably woke up the rest of the guild, he froze in his place...and fell to the ground.

"Chatot, are you OK?"

"The human world! How horrible!" Chatot continued. He jumped up and flew around again. "Guildmaster, how disastrous!"

"Hmm, I don't know," Wigglytuff mused. "They seemed pretty happy to me."

This surprised Chatot. Happy? In the human world? The one place where crimes ranged from petty pranks to devastating manslaughter?

"I-impossible, Guildmaster! You've heard of the crimes there! How could they survive in such a world?"

"Hmm..." Wigglytuff pondered this.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wigglytuff responded by snoring. With his eyes open. Of course.

"Guildmaster..." Chatot sighed. "Please wake up."

"Snorfle...yawn... Huh?"

"S-squawk! As you were saying, Guildmaster?"

"Oh yeah! They were happy in the human world!"

"Please explain..."

"Well, they were making jokes and hanging out, and they were just having fun."

"..."

**-Morning!-**

"Chatot, has Team Discordia been found yet?" Bidoof asked.

"I was just getting to that, Bidoof," Chatot replied. "Everybody! We have news from the Guildmaster! Team Discordia has been found!"

The guild members jumped with excitement. HOLY FUDGE, TEAM DISCORDIA'S ALIVE! YESSSSSSS-

Ahem... Yes! The legendary team, the best of the best, the greatest team has been! No way would they have succumbed to the harsh environments, wherever they are!

"R-really?" Bidoof asked.

"Indeed!" Chatot answered.

"Excellent job, Guildmaster!" Dugtrio praised.

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora shrieked. "Yippee!"

"Hey hey! So where are they?" Corphish exclaimed. Chatot suddenly stopped jumping.

"The..."

"Yes? Yes? Come on, out with it!" Dugtrio exclaimed.

"T-the..."

"We have to go save our friends as quickly as possible!" Chimecho told him.

"They are in the..."

Everybody held their breath, waiting for the 'fated' destination.

"...Human World."

"WHAT?" Everybody shrieked.

Each member of the guild jumped. Several gasps were heard, and one or two way was Team Discordia...in the Human World? Wait wait wait wait wait...

NO FREAKING WAY. NO. NO.

"A-are you sure that information is correct?" Dugtrio asked.

"The...H-human World?" Bidoof muttered faintly.

"Eeek!" Sunflora shrieked.

"Everybody, please calm down!" Chatot shouted. "Team Discordia ia all right! The Guildmaster here has confirmed it."

Again, each member of the guild jumped. This time from surprise, not fear. Happy? In the Human World? What?

What?

* * *

><p>I'm taking a look at the word count right now. Without this Author's Note, IT'S 666. AW YEAH.<p>

Because this chapter was FREAKING EVIL TO WORK WITH. Seriously, it was. Hardest chapter as of right now. JEEZ.

-sighs- Yeah, go ahead and laugh. 666. I'm kinda laughing too right now. Hehe.

All right, next update is uncertain. Maybe next Saturday if I have enough creativity for this story.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
